


Like Lipstick is a Sign of My Declining Mind

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Like Lipstick is a Sign of My Declining Mind

Fraser looks studiously down at his menu when Ray comes in and slides into the booth.

"Hey, you're not still pissed, are you?" Ray says. "Come on, it was my mom's cousin's boss's daughter, my mom was not taking no for an answer, it was go on one goddamn date or come _out_, okay?"

"Fine," Fraser says, and keeps his head down.

"Jesus!" Ray says. "I thought _I_ could hold a grudge. You hold a grudge like you're drowning and it is a big inflatable grudge-shaped pool toy. It was one date, Fraser, and I was really, really boring, and she is going to go tell her mom who's my mom's cousin's boss how boring I was and she never wants to go out with me again, and that's the end of it, okay?"

Fraser lifts his head and smiles at him a little. Ray blinks and his mouth opens.

"Your lips," he says. "Your lips are kind of uh. Frosted."

"The shade's called, 'Cotton Candy," Fraser says. "I tried "Golden Goddess," first, kind of a bronzy tint that I thought might complement the brown uniform, but it didn't really work with my eyes."

"Huh."

The waitress comes up and asks if they're ready to order, and Ray says, "Not remotely," and she sighs and walks off again.

"So," Ray says. "Cotton Candy."

"Yes."

"_Why_??"

"Thought this was what you were attracted to, these days..."

"Jesus, Fraser, you cannot possibly actually think that I...is that _eyeliner_?"

"Little bit."

"We are getting out of here."

*************************************************

Ray's pushing into him, hard, over and over, and he's mouthing at Fraser's ear like he usually does. But most nights (and mornings and noons) it's just _fuck_ and _good_ and _you_ and tonight he's expanded his vocabulary, although his sentence structure still suffers from his arousal.

"Can't fucking believe, you crazy fuck, you thought I, I don't want anybody but, you idiot, Christ the makeup is hot, I didn't know I even liked, maybe a skirt sometime?"

"Possibly," Fraser says, and comes.

 

\--END--


End file.
